poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pace - The Final Frontier! (LAoPtS)
Plot The episode begins where the previous one left off, just after the start of Ash's rematch against Pyramid King Brandon. Ash's Charizard has already lost a close battle to Brandon's Dusclops, and now Ash sends out Bulbasaur. Dusclops fires Shadow Punch, and Bulbasaur takes it. Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf hits home, and Dusclops uses Mean Look. Bulbasaur's Vine Whip misses and it takes another Shadow Punch, sending Bulbasaur flying. Bulbasaur uses Leech Seed, which wraps Dusclops and saps energy. Dusclops uses Will-O-Wisp, but Razor Leaf negates it. Ash orders Solar Beam, but Dusclops fires a Confuse Ray, disorienting Bulbasaur and causing Solar Beam to fire towards the roof, catching Team Rocket and sending them blasting off. Bulbasaur takes another Will-O-Wisp, and tries to use Vine Whip, but the vines are out of its control and begin whipping Bulbasaur itself. Another Will-O-Wisp sends Bulbasaur flying, and Ash catches it. The vines attacks itself and Ash. Ash yells out to Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur snaps out of its confusion. With Bulbasaur no longer confused, Ash orders Bulbasaur to try Solar Beam again. While Bulbasaur is charging the attack, Dusclops tries to defeat it by firing Will-O-Wisp, but this time Bulbasaur dodges and fires Solar Beam, knocking out Dusclops. Brandon summons Ninjask, and Ash swaps for Squirtle. Ninjask uses Aerial Ace, but Squirtle's Rapid Spin repels the attack. Ninjask uses Sandstorm to send Squirtle flying before using Double Team to surround it. Squirtle fires Water Gun at all of them, revealing Ninjask. Ninjask dodges Water Gun and strikes with Aerial Ace. Ninjask uses Sandstorm, but Squirtle's Hydro Pump neutralizes it. Ninjask then uses Sand-Attack to blind Squirtle. Ninjask uses another Aerial Ace, but Squirtle can't see in order to evade. Ash tells Squirtle to listen for it. Squirtle dodges and uses Hydro Pump, but the attack goes high. Ninjask executes another Aerial Ace, but the Hydro Pump attack comes down and clears Squirtle's eyes, allowing it to counter with Skull Bash and knock out Ninjask. Brandon sends out Solrock. Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, but Solrock's Psywave pushes it back. Confusion stops Skull Bash and sends Squirtle back. Solrock fires Shadow Ball but Squirtle uses Hydro Pump against the wall to dodge. Squirtle attempts a Rapid Spin, but Solrock dodges. Squirtle crashes into the wall and takes Solrock's Solar Beam, an attack which takes out Squirtle. Ash sends Bulbasaur back out. Solrock uses Psywave, but Bulbasaur dodges and fires Razor Leaf. Solrock uses Confusion to stop the attack, and sends the leaves back at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur charges with Vine Whip, but Solrock uses Confusion again to sends Bulbasaur flying, but it bounces off the wall. Solrock fires Shadow Ball, but Bulbasaur dodges. It fires Leech Seed, hitting Solrock and begins sapping away its energy. Solrock fires another Psywave, hitting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fires Solar Beam, which Solrock matches with its own. Both attacks collide, and the force causes a double knockout. Underneath, Team Rocket digs into the chamber where Regirock and Registeel are kept. They use Lock-On to target Team Rocket, before firing dual Hyper Beam attacks that send Team Rocket flying. Ash sends Pikachu out, and Brandon calls upon Regice. Scott realizes that this must be the Pokémon that Brandon had discovered earlier. Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, which Regice endures easily. Regice uses Blizzard, which Pikachu takes. Pikachu attacks with Iron Tail, with Regice countering with Ice Beam. Pikachu dodges, but the attack freezes one half of the field and negates the attack. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Regice negates it with another Ice Beam, which freezes the other half of the field. With the field covered in ice, Regice can move quicker, but Pikachu ends up slipping. Regice attempts to use Focus Punch, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to paralyze Regice, and then strikes the Iceberg Pokémon with Iron Tail. Regice uses Ice Beam to freeze the stadium more, creating a tomb of ice pillars that trap Pikachu. With Pikachu immobilized, Regice uses Rest. Pikachu uses Iron Tail to free himself. Pikachu races towards Regice, but it wakes up and fires Ice Beam, this time making a direct hit and freezing Pikachu in an ice pillar. Ash orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu seems unable to. The referee begins to declare Pikachu unable to battle, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again. Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Pikachu bouncing across the ice field. Ash manages to get Pikachu to use two Iron Tails in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Pikachu in another icy tomb before using Rest again. Pikachu frees himself with Iron Tail and starts charging forward with Volt Tackle. Regice wakes up and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze him again, but Pikachu dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out. Ash wins the match. Brandon gives Ash the Brave Symbol, completing Ash's Battle Frontier quest. Scott hands Ash a plaque with all seven Symbols on it, acknowledging his position in the Hall of Fame, and offers Ash a Frontier Brain position. Ash declines, stating that he wants to travel more, but Scott tells him that should he change his mind, the offer will always be open to him. Brandon and the Battle Pyramid take off. Bulbasaur heads back to Professor Oak's Laboratory, Squirtle returns to the Squirtle Squad, and Charizard returns to the Charicific Valley. Major events * Ash continues his rematch against Brandon and wins, earning the Brave Symbol and entering the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. * Scott offers Ash a position as a Frontier Brain, but Ash turns it down. * Ash's Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle return to Professor Oak's Laboratory, the Charicific Valley, and the Squirtle Squad, respectively.